LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 February 2013
11:49 Hi again 11:49 Prof, PLEASE. 11:50 11:51 Doctor Jones Doctor Jones! Willie Doctor Jones! DOCTOR JONES! 11:51 thats my short round inmpression 12:12 why di the server shut down? 12:15 I think the host crashed... 12:16 ok 12:50 :l 01:09 hi 01:09 hey 01:10 you play MC? 01:10 nope 01:11 you play skylanders? 01:11 nope 01:11 Diablo III? 01:11 all of them 01:12 i started playing diablo 3 when it first came out. kinda lost interest 01:13 i was mainly playing to try out the real money auction house 01:14 :\ 01:14 made some money 01:27 hi white 04:32 ... 04:32 ... 04:33 oh hi 04:33 sry I was wrighting a blog post 04:33 HI! 04:33 POLT! 04:33 04:33 wel my blog post was about this wiki's inactivity but I am now reconsidering 04:34 04:34 for me its THE HOLIDAYS! 04:34 huh? 04:34 WOO HOO NO MORE SCHOOL FOR A WEEK! 04:34 Valentines Day? 04:34 in the UK we have breaks every half term 04:34 ooh I hav't been to school in about a week beause I have the stomach flue 04:35 illness... 04:35 yes 04:35 its annoying 04:35 yes 04:35 I wouldn't worry about infection as this is virtual chating 04:36 sorry that I keep loging in then out I have bad connection 04:36 yeah lol 04:36 I cant wait till a week today1 04:36 *! 04:36 huh? 04:36 I am going up da Shard 04:36 http://www.theviewfromtheshard.com/?gclid=CP3s0NOSp7UCFeTMtAodBBoACw#about-the-view 04:37 huh? 04:37 where is that in London and what is it? 04:37 its the tallest building in London and the UK 04:38 oooh :0 04:38 04:38 If I had vacation I'd just go to cardiff 04:38 04:39 The Doctor Who Experience 04:39 lol 04:40 For my Birthday treat last yeah me and a couple of my friends went to the Harry Potter Warner Brothers Studios! 04:40 it was amazing 04:40 04:40 you meen Universal Studios Harry Potter World? 04:41 with the recreation of Hogwartz 04:41 yep 04:41 I have a confession....... 04:42 Ive never read or watched the Harry Potter books or movies 04:42 :l 04:43 sorry I am just writing a comment on your latest blog 04:43 04:44 yeah You kinda proved me wrong while I was wrighting it 04:45 :l 04:48 done 04:48 I c 04:49 when I look at the LMB Wiki chat I feel sry for this one 04:52 PM 05:02 ah thats better 05:11 published a new blog 05:11 I'll see 05:18 your opinion 05:18 yes 05:18 Hia 05:19 hey 05:20 sorry polt can you to that pm again I accidentally logged out not having read it ;P 05:20 /* 05:20 05:21 I gtg in a few min 05:22 ok 05:22 so... 05:24 BYE 05:24 bey 06:00 Polt, can you ask Darwin to whitelist ProfBrickkeeper on his server. I used to go on before he whitelisted it. 06:01 is his server up? 06:01 Yes. 06:02 I don't see it up 06:02 it ses connection refused 06:02 Well IDK then.' 06:02 you see it up? 06:02 He whitelisted you though... 06:02 whats the IP? 06:03 User_talk:DarwinAnim8or#Whitlist.3F 06:03 I have: lbbminecraft.sytes.net:25602 is that correct? 06:03 You asked, right? 06:03 Otherwise someone's sockpuppeting you. 06:04 huh? 06:04 asked what? 06:04 yes I did 06:05 ah it is up 06:06 your whitlisted 06:06 Tada! 06:06 i actually used to be a mod on there... 06:07 But then there was an accident with a boat... 06:08 your whitlisted... 06:08 Hia 06:09 :l 09:59 Hey Prof 10:14 hi Rio 10:15 Hey 10:15 I reply, unlike Prof. 10:15 hehe, prof been afk since I got here 10:15 how are you? 10:18 Fine 10:18 Just worked in the yard 10:19 cool 10:36 Hi Lost 10:43 Hello. 10:43 Pang. 10:43 yo 11:07 Hi Chip 11:07 Hello. 11:10 Man it's funny how epic LI2 sounds when you play http://jayvincentmusic.com/templeoflight.html in the background. 11:10 Lol. 11:11 11:21 I just wish the app was working better. 10 or so years isn't exactly nice to the disc. 11:22 You ever tried it pang/ 11:22 app? I have the game if that's what you mean 11:26 I remember having to pick out two games from my local supermarket and I pick LEGOLAND and LI2 I only wish I had also bought racers when they also had it. 11:29 LR is a great game 11:30 you tried downloading it? 11:30 Nope. I've been to busy trying to fix BOTH LL and LI2 11:31 when you say "fix"...? 11:34 I get to a certain point in LL after starting a game and as soon as Jonathan finishes his monotonous teachings it carshes. 11:34 aww 11:41 Hello, Ladeback. 11:41 hey 11:41 Hi there 11:45 So... How about that airplane food? 11:45 gives me gas 11:46 lol 11:47 the last flight I was on i was farting the whole plane ride after eating the food. I couldnt sleep cause the farts would wake me up 11:47 O_O 11:47 ...Remind me not to ask about airplane food again. 2013 02 08